Secrets & Consequences
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: After getting caught disobeying her Master, Bella must suffer the consequences of her actions. Rated M for adult content and BDSM material.


**Entry for EdwardgetsFic's contest**

**Title: Secrets and Consequences**

**Fic Pic Used: Number 1**

**Word Count: 2999**

**Summary: After getting caught disobeying her Master, Bella must suffer the consequences of her actions. Rated M for adult content and BDSM material.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it I'm just grateful she lets us play with her characters.**

**AN: Thank you to my pre-reader and Beta you know who you lovely ladies are.**

Bella lay in the bed remembering the scene from the previous night. Just the memories, were once again making her need for release increase. As she slid her fingers down her body, she knew Edward would not be happy. He didn't want anything other than what he controlled touching her body and she knew this. She was aware of the consequences that Edward would bestow on her if he caught her with her fingers buried deeply inside of herself, but she couldn't help it. So focused on her growing need, Bella failed to hear Edward when he came into the house. She shouldn't have expected him either since it was the middle of the morning and he should have been at the office. So it was no surprise that she was startled by his voice, "Isabella, What may I ask, are you doing with that pussy?"

Swallowing hard, she could tell her Dom was unhappy with what he'd walked in on, by the tone of his voice, she said nothing.

"Answer me, Isabella. What do you think you are doing with that hand in what is mine?" he growled out. He wanted her to know how upset with her he really was. Before she could answer him though, Edward pulled off the panties that she'd barely lowered below her hips. He motioned with his eyes for Isabella to stand, which she quickly complied with, not daring to anger him further.

"Mmmaster... I... um... I wasn't... it's not what it looked like." She tried to explain why she was caught pleasuring herself in the middle of the day. She paled further when she saw the look on his face, the quirked brow, letting her know that he wouldn't believe anything that she was trying to tell him. He really wasn't interested in knowing what she was thinking; all he knew is that she had disobeyed one of his clearly written rules, which was to not touch herself… ever. Her cunt belonged to him and him alone. He chose what could be put into it, be it his fingers, tongue, toys or cock, and none of that included her fingers. An idea began to form itself, in his mind, of what he was going to do with her panties. He walked behind her not really bothering to acknowledge her failed attempt at explaining. He brought one of her hands, then, the other behind her back. Proceeding to tie them tightly with the black lace panties he had yanked off her body.

Standing there almost entirely naked save for the black lace bra she was wearing, Bella felt completely exposed, adding to her already growing arousal. "Isabella, you are to be ready for me in the playroom by the time I return in an hour. You are also going to remain tied by your panties for your disrespectful behavior. Do you understand me? Nod if you do," he commanded. Bella nodded feeling her need grow between her thighs; she must have subconsciously rubbed them together, because, the next words out of his mouth just about crushed her. "Oh, and Isabella, spread them," she felt him strap the pink leather chastity belt around her waist. "This should ensure that you don't try to pleasure yourself." She felt the hard slap of his hand as he smacked her ass before walking out. Groaning at the situation she found herself in, Bella went into the playroom to get into her submissive position. She chose to err on the side of caution and kneel next to the whipping bench. She felt almost positive that Edward was going to use at least the flogger or paddle on her for her misbehavior... she knew in her heart of hearts she shouldn't of done it, but her body moved before her mind could stop it.

Edward walked out of the house shaking his head, he looked forward to having a nice time in the playroom with Isabella tonight, but it seems those plans would not be feasible anymore. He also wondered if that was something she did on a regular basis while he was at work. He may have never known about it if not for the fact that he left his cell phone at home that morning. He was expecting an important call from a new client, and needed to go to another business lunch, which looking at his watch, he noticed he was going to be late for. Rushing to his Lincoln Navigator, he instructed Marco, the driver, to take him directly to the restaurant he was meeting his client at. During the ride, Edward thought of what he should use to punish Isabella with, not allowing her to cum was top on his list, but that alone was not sufficient punishment for him. Edward snickered with the sudden thought, "she wants to cum, well let's see how she does on the cumbot for two hours." Getting her on there to make her hold off her orgasm will definitely be a challenge. The longer he thought about it, the happier he seemed to get, so much so, that by the time he arrived at the restaurant for the meeting, he forgot his earlier discontent.

Bella didn't know how long she had been kneeling in her submissive pose before she finally heard the sounds of the playroom door opening. The knowledge of what was to come, was actually exciting her once again. The center of the chastity belt, were it not leather, would've been completely soaked with her need. Making sure to keep her head in the bowed position she tried to feel if she could figure out what Edward was doing. She could hear the moving of furniture, which confused her since she was convinced that she would be flogged or paddled for her indiscretion. She could also hear the sound system turn on and music begin to fill the room. He came and stood in front of her, she could see that he was barefoot and wearing his light blue jeans. "Isabella raise your head, keep your eyes down, and take my cock into your mouth, you will remain with your arms tied until I've finished fucking that pretty mouth of yours." Bella did as instructed and quickly felt her Master's sweet, long, hard cock pushing itself forcefully into her mouth. She began to have some trouble with her gag reflex when he began to hit the back of her throat relentlessly. She forced her throat to relax, so she wouldn't gag when he came down her mouth, believing it was just a matter of when, not if.

Edward's orgasm built quickly, but he was not ready to cum, and frankly he felt that Isabella did not deserve to taste, or have his seed. He pulled out of her mouth, obviously surprising her, given away in the shock in her face. He saw that she tried to hide her surprise, but was not fast enough, he saw it. "Stand" was his only brisk command, turning her around he untied her wrists, gently massaging her shoulder to prevent her from cramping. He had tied her up like that almost an hour and a half prior, and he needed her to be comfortable for what he had planned. "On your hands and knees in front of the cross," he commanded her in a no nonsense voice.

Bella rushed to get into position, very confused on what Edward had in mind. So far, nothing had been as she expected or how Edward would normally punished her. Keeping her eyes down and lost in thought she startled when she felt something nudge her ass. Realizing a little too late that it was Edward's foot, she flinched, causing him to ask her if she needed to safe word. "No Master" were the only words she uttered, feeling truly scared that he would stop. Even though it was a punishment, she was still very excited. She felt as Edwards hands made quick work of removing the chastity belt, "Did my cock fucking your mouth excite you that much Isabella, because the belt is utterly soaked." She could hear the arrogance in his voice, the pleasure he was getting from the knowledge of what he could do to her. She then heard the whipping sound of the horse tail flogger before it made actual contact with her skin. The sting from the impact was quickly replaced by the desire that it caused to grow in her belly. She bit the inside of her lip to prevent the moan from escaping her mouth. "I am going to place you into the cumbot and you are not allowed to cum do you understand me Isabella? You are to restrain until I give you permission. You may answer," Edward explained. Her response was a very breathy 'Yes Sir'.

He slid the frame underneath her, quickly restraining her wrists and ankles. Lubricant was unnecessary due to how wet she was, so pushing the dildo about half way into her was easily accomplished. Starting with the slowest setting, he let the machine work Isabella for a while. After a few minutes of letting the machine push her to the brink of insanity, Edward aimed the riding crop to smack her in the center of her sweet round ass. He saw her struggle to remain quiet, in the way her hands jerked against the restraints keeping her attached to the machine. He continued to play with her for another ten minutes before he stopped the machine all together. Going around her waist, he pinched her clit between this index and middle fingers, feeling satisfied when she lost her composure and whimpered. "Now, Isabella would you like to cum?" he chuckled when he heard her whimpered moan once again. "Who does this pussy belong to?" he growled at her.

"You, Master," she answered in a breathy voice.

She was doing anything she could think of to take her mind off her need to release. Her Master was working her body hard, causing her to struggle to use her normal distractions. She silently prayed that he would let her cum soon; knowing full well that he was not done with what he was doing to her. She understood the punishment, but his words confirmed it for her. She had disobeyed him by playing with herself, she now understood that those actions, made him feel like he didn't satisfy her enough, which was as far from the truth as possible. She needed to find a way to get him to see that. She needed to think of a way for him to understand that because, of how good he makes her feel, she wants it more and more. Her dilemma now was… how she would accomplish explaining things to him without breaking anymore rules.

Once Edward noticed that she was calm enough to ensure that she would not cum, he placed her back on the cumbot, increasing the speed one more setting. He worked her in a similar pattern, for the two hours he originally planned. Her stifled whimpers and moans drove him crazy and he couldn't wait to be inside her. He could see the exhaustion in her body; by the way she sagged and faltered. Giving her sometime to compose herself, so that she will be up for the last step of her punishment, he gave her a moment to use the facilities and drink a bottle of water. Once he noticed that she was recovered enough, he instructed her over to the bench. Bending her over so that her ass was level with his cock, he proceeded to binding her arms and legs to the bench.

Bella was confused at what was going on, why was Edward tying her up once again? She could feel the soreness in her muscles and her girly parts. She held in the whimper when she felt his fingers stroking her sensitive sex. The time on the cumbot without being allowed to cum made its point to her. She knew she would never again dare to touch herself, her master was very effective with his punishment, and she learned a valuable lesson. Unable to hold the flinch, when her Master pushed himself into her hard, "Did I hurt you Isabella?" she could hear the concern for her well being in his voice. She also felt him still, waiting for her reply, "No, Master, I was just not expecting that," was the half truth she gave him. Yes she was sore and because of that she needed to keep herself more aware of what he was doing to her, but at the same time, he did not hurt her. She loved the feeling of him filling her and causing her to stretch around his thickness. She was so worked up and desperately needing a release, but she doubted he was going to allow it.

He pushed and pulled himself from her sweet, tight, pussy over and over again at a hard unrelenting pace. He loved how good it felt around him, the warmth he felt was incredible. He wanted to feel her walls clamp down around his cock. "Cum for your master, Isabella" he commanded her in a strained voice. No sooner was the command out of his mouth that he felt her walls tighten and constrict around him. He could tell it was a strong and powerful orgasm that she was feeling, by the severity with which her walls pulled and locked around him. Very few times he'd felt her walls lock around him like so, and each time she told him was due to the mind blowing power behind the orgasm. Pulling out of the vice grip her body had him in, he prepared her back entrance for his pleasure. He dipped his fingers in the newly soaked entrance and massaged it long enough to feel it stretched, and prepared for him. He then began to push inch by inch slowly into her tight puckered hole. Once he was fully encased, he began to pound into her in long hard strokes.

Just barely recovered from the previous release he granted her, she felt herself once again building into the need of a new one. She loved the feel of his hard length filling her ass. The desire for release grew tighter, and stronger, the harder he pushed into her. Willing the release to stay at bay, Bella bit the inside of her right cheek. Their time in the playroom was very overwhelming, intense, and did so little to help her control her need for release. She could feel her legs quivering behind her from the intensity of need that was building within her. She pleaded in her head for her master to give her another release, to let her cum again, and for him to cum inside of her. She loved the feel of his cock pulsing while buried deep within her body.

"Cum again for me, Isabella, I want to hear you this time" he ground out. The need for his own release was evident in the tightness of his voice.

At his words, Bella allowed the pleasure that she was holding back to come out. She screamed 'Master Edward' over and over as the waves of pleasure over took her body. Just as she thought she was done reaching the peak of her orgasm, she felt her Master's grunt and then hot spurts of cum spill into her body. The feeling of euphoria growing greatly and pushing into another set of pleasure filled spasms. She felt him pull out of her, suppressing the whimper at the loss of his body inside of hers. She then, felt him quickly untying her from her position and helped her up, waiting just long enough for her to be steady on her feet.

"Clean up the playroom and meet me in the bedroom once you are finished," he ordered her before walking out.

Taking sometime to compose himself, Edward prepared everything to take a bath with Bella, once she was done cleaning the playroom. He wanted to discuss with her the reason for the harsh punishment as well as find out how long she has been disobeying him, and why. Edward took time to pour some lavender bath oil, hoping to help relax Bella's sure to be sore muscles. Just as he was finished with the preparations for the bath, Bella walked into the bedroom. Leading her into the ensuite, he helped her into the tub, grinning at the site of her bruised and welted ass, all formed due to his handy work by spanking, flogging, and cropping. After helping Bella settle in the tub, he lowered himself behind her. Taking the soft puff, he began to wash her chest, "Now, Bella you know why I administered the punishment that way?" he asked her in his gentlest tone.

Sighing, Bella answered him, "Yes, Edward, I understood," taking advantage that they were in the part of the night were she could speak freely, she explained everything to him. How the thoughts of what he does to her make her needy, how she didn't realize until it was too late what she was doing, she told him about what she realized, while in the playroom. The free conversation and explanations between them lasted for about half an hour.

When they were all done, Edward understood Bella's part of everything, but he reiterated his rules for her. He was pleased to see that she understood them clearly once more and promised that her lesson was learned. By the time they got up from the bath, both Edward and Bella understood the others point of view on the situation.

Laying down quickly in the bed they shared, Edward made love softly to his wife, leaving the Master and slave in the playroom where it would await them another day.

Whispered 'I love you's' were shared by them both as they cuddled for the remainder of the night.

**The End**


End file.
